The War Of The PokeVerse
by Anotherfacelessdemigod
Summary: To all you guys that reviewed on Pokemon Truth Or Dare With Zeck And JJ! This one's for you. '"Sir," the lady said. "It's the Champion of Kanto, the Hero of Kanto, the Heroes of Unova, the OFSA Leader...and..." She trailed of. "And?" He asked. She sighed, "And Gold, sir." The champion of Sinnoh smiled slightly, "Send them in."
1. Chapter 1

# The War Of The PokeVerse. #

Alex: Hey guys! Sooo here's the first ep of the new series!

JJ: Yep! We don't own. Oh, and, we have two guests! Koolkatblaze and Christi1212 have asked (very nicely) to join our story for one or two episodes!

MLB (Koolkatblaze): Yep! You'll see me in this story.

Espeon/Espy (Christi1212): And me, too!

Yellow: Espy you're back! What's up, sis?

Espy: Hey.

Red: Okay, Alex and JJ don't own, so, enjoy!

# The War Of The PokeVerse.#

A young lady flew around her small Region with her troop, watching over everyone.

She was troubled. Lately, many strange things had been happening. "Captain?" A voice said, on the other side of her ear piece.

"What is it, Micheal?" The woman asked.

She really was no more than, say, twenty-two or something. She was young, and yet she still watched over this Region so wisely that some wondered how she knew so much.

"Ma'am, we've go a breech in Secter 5. Something's going on, some kind of dark storm is taking it over!" Micheal said.

The Ranger's mysterious Sea blue eyes darted in the direction of Secter 5. Only one had a perfect line of vision.

The other was hidden by a flat, blond, side bang.

The Ranger struggled to keep her calm. "Okay, Micheal. Thank you."

"Anytime, ma'am."

She hung up, and motioned to her fleet to turn left. She gently prodded her Dragonair, and it turned swiftly.

Her thoughts turned to Secter 5. How could someone breech it? It was gaurded day and night, 24/7, and sometimes by her, herself.

What was in there was far to important to be stolen.

She unclasped her necklace with a pokeball tied on it, and held it up in front of her, smiling gently at the Umbreon in it.

"Umbreon there has been a breech in Sector 5. We're checking it out, now. You ready for battle?" She asked it.

'Of course, Mistress.' It answered.

The girl, Espeon, smiled. She looked ahead in time to see many bat-like pokemon creating dark balls to throw at them.

The Ranger/Spy of the the Fiore Region grabbed a pokemon from her waist belt, and slipped on some special sunglasses.

"Pidgeodo! Stand by for battle!" She called out.

Her pokemon flew out of its pokeball, and many others flew out of theirs.

That night, a battle began in the Fiore Region, and, unless they asked for help, they would not be winning anytime soon.

(In Sinnoh...but just for a bit.)

"Sir, you have some visitors." A lady told the man sitting on a bench.

He was the new Champion of Sinnoh. "Can it wait? I'm in the middle of a battle stragety." His black hair flopped over one eye, and he swept it away.

"Sir, it's the Champion of Kanto, the Heroes of Unova, the Hero of Kanto, the OFSA Ranger Leaded, and..." she trailed off.

"And?"

"And Gold, sir. And Gold."

A slight smile played on the Champion's lips.

"Send them in. All of them."

1o1

Hey, guys! Sorry this chapter is so short! But at least it's begun. This one was just to get you warmed up to our guests.

OkAy, next chapter will be up maybe...tomorrow? Idk. Review!


	2. Chapter 2: A Meeting Of Leaders

# The War Chapter Two: A Meeting Of Leaders.

Alex: Okay, let's just get right to it!

JJ: She's right. We don't own.

Espy and MLB: Yeah okay...On with the show!

# Chapter Two: A Meeting Of Leaders. #

The Sinnoh Champion shuffled cards around, after the Heroes of the different Regions had been aquainted.

"Do any of you know how to play ... Go Fish?" MLB asked, dark eyes glinting.

His cousin, Gold, smiled at the Champion's good humor, "Yes, M, we all know how to play Go Fish."

"I thought your name was MLB?" Espeon questioned the Sinnoh boy.

"Yeah, but MLB's kinda long... and, besides, M sounds more mysterious, don't you think?" He flashed her a smile. "Hey... Gold?" He said suddenly.

"Yes?"

"I've got a surprise for you..." M smiled, and Gold knew that the surprise would not be a good one. His older cousin enjoyed torturing him.

He gulped, "W-what is it?"

M shrugged, "Not now."

Mysteria jumped in, glancing at Silver, her cousin, "Yes! And, I suggest we should find a more...private room. It's a little open here for what we're about to discuss, don't you think?"

Espeon's eyes darted about, "Yes, I agree! I've got something here that I should show you..."

The three Region Leaders looked at each other, as if arguing silently.

Zeck and Zack broke in, "We agree with Espy and Mysteria."

"Oh, just out of curiosity, why were you named after a Pokemon?" Asked Ash.

Misty, Leaf, and Green looked at her curiously.

Everyone else was busy trying to look uninterested.

"When I was just born, a freak storm hit all of Fione." Espeon explained. "My Mother was sick at the time, still healing from my birth. My Father was in Hoenn. I had been outside in a little basket, being carried by my cousin, who was about five. When the storm hit, she panicked and dropped me in some bushes, running for her house. The bushes gave me some cover, but the rain hit my face, and I most likely would've died had it not been for an Espeon-"

"For an Espeon that came by, saw you, and had pity on you. It carried you back to your Mother." Ash finished.

Espeon looked at him, surprised, "How'd you know?"

Mysteria spoke up, "You're the Fione Miracle, aren't you?"

Espeon nodded silently.

"Enough of the Fione whateve! We need to get this meeting started!" Blue exclaimed.

(Ten Minutes Later.)

All laughter had left the Trainers and Coordinaters by the time they had reached the Meeting Room of the Champion's house.

"Now, If I, Micheal Liam Bronze, understand correctly, Espeon Mairiz, Leader of the Fiore Region, has something to tell us." M said, all smart and serious.

"As does the Kanto, Hoenn, and Unova Regions," Said Brock and May, who had joined the gang just days before.

Diamond and Lady where somewhere else in Sinnoh, doing something. Nobody knew what.

Espeon held up a file she had been keeping hidden in her pack. The room turned deadly silent.

"Two days ago, a robbery took place in the Fiond Region," She bagan. "A battle began to save the artifact which the robbers intended to steal."

(Flashback)

"Troop C! Overlap with Troop Z!" Espeon yellled, as the Dark Balls kept coming.

Suddenly a large Dragon type pokemn Espeon couldn't recognize flew up in front of her. "Ah," Said the lady riding it, "If it isn't little miss Captain. I'm Captain Hayley. How 'bout a battle?"

Espeon tried to get a read on the woman standing before her. "Hyper Beam." Hayley commanddd coolly.

Espeon managed to evade the attack, "Oh, now that's not fair!" She smirked as she commanded her own Pokemon.

The attack almost hit, but Jane dodged it. "You're good, Little Beauty. But not good enough." Hayley smiled. This time, the attack hit.

Espeon found herself falling. "Dragonair! Balance yourself!" She commanded, struggling to calm the panicking creature.

Dragonair obeyed, spreading both wings apart.

"Commander! They've left!" A voice called to her.

"Did they take it?" The girl asked worriedly.

"No, ma'am. We managed to save it. But they said they'll be back."

"Who?"

"They said their name is 'Team Universe', ma'am."

Espeon nodded, "Nice job, Will. Go home."

And although her tone was light, her features were anything but.

(End Of Flashback.)

For a long while, everyone remained silent. Even M had lost all of his playfull attitude.

"What's the artifact?" Brock asked finally.

Espeon looked at him, long and intensley, and said, "See for yourself."

She rummaged around in her pack, and finally brought up a small box.

She openned it, and said to Jeremy, "The lights, please." He went to trun them off.

"We call this artifact the Glo-Wise. It is a special thing." Espeon said.

The artifact was undiscribable. All we can tell you was this it glowed an intense Sea Blue, and was shaped like a tiki.

"What does it so?" Green asked, curious.

"Ask it a question." Espeon commanded.

Green looked hesitant, so Silver stepped up. "What is my name?"

"Silver Satiyaga Juanez." The Glo-Wise said, in a deep, ancient voice.

Silver and Mysteria gasped.

Espeon nodded, "It senses your aura, it can read your mind as well. If there are enough people in the room, and the people are true of heart and have strong, bright aura's, then it may even tell the future."

Suddenly, the Glo-Wise spoke again, but no one had asked a question.

"Even if your hearts are truer than true, you migh just fall, at the hands of the evil few."

And all looked bewildered, except Mysteria.

She looked furious, bewildered and more than afraid.

2o2

Okay, chapter two's done! What'd you think?


	3. Chapter 3: Conversations

# The War. Chapter Three: Conversations.

"Sinnoh's not so bad this time of year. A little cold, though," Zack came up behind his sister, who was standing on a balcony, watching the first snow of the year fall to the ground.

Zeck turned to her brother. "I don't mind. Reminds me of home." Her arms hugged her body, and Zack scolded her for wearing short sleeves in the cold weather.

Zeck sighed. "I'm sorry."

Zack looked at her closely. Her skin looked just a little paler, her eyes looked a little brighter, and her hair ... the shockingly white tips that showed her old life seemed just a little longer.

But he decided not to voice the changes. "S' okay. And, you're right, it does remind me of home. Same Winter temperature."

Zeck nodded in agreement. For a while, the twins stood in silence, gazing at the scenery before them.

"So, Zack, when do I see Violet again?" Zeck finally asked.

Zack smiled at the thought of his girlfriend and Zeck's childhood friend. "When we land in Unova, she'll be waiting for us."

Zeck nodded.

More silence.

"Gold is a nice guy, Zeck. We've had long conversations. He really likes you, you know," Zack said.

Zeck looked at him, long and hard. "So?"

"So, in my opinion, it's okay to be yourself around the guy."

"Oh, yeah," Zeck said sarcasticly, "You mean like last time?"

"C'mon, Zeck, you know I didn't mean to remind you of that."

"It's not that I don't trust him,"

"I didn't say you didn't,"

"It's that I don't know if I can trust him, or if he trusts me."

"He does."

"How do you know?"

Zack locked gazes with his twin. "I just do." And with that, he walked away.

"C'mon, Gold, I've got a surprise for you!" M smiled, pushing his cousing outside into the falling snow.

"Where are we going? Ah watch out, coz!" Gold screamed as he ran into a snow covered bush, his cousin's hands covering his eyes.

"All right," M laughed, "Open 'em."

Gold openned his eyes to find a figure standing many feet from him.

His eyes widenned and a smile took over his face. "Zeck!" He said. He hadn't seen the girl in a couple of days.

The figure turned around. Gold's smile melted as soon as he took a good look at her.

"Gold!" Crystal yelled, running towards the boy.

Gold turned, to run.

"Oh, no, ya don't, big boy!" M held him back, "You're fan's calling you."

Crystal tackled Gold in hugs. "I knew we'd see each other again! We're meant to be, you and I!"

Gold groaned. "No, we're not." He muttered when she let him breathe.

She didn't seem to hear. "Oh, this is going to be SO much FUN!" She squealed. "We could go see the sights, go to the romantic cities, watch movies, share ice cream ..."

A calm voice floated over to them through the snow. "Actually, Crystal, we kinda need Gold with us, ya know?" Jeremy came up, Mysteria following him.

Crystal's eyes narrowed. "Who're you?"

"His friends. C'mon, Gold." Jeremy pulled on Gold's arm.

"Whoa, not so fast!" M said, "I'm with Crystal. She should spend some time with her BOYFRIEND." M screamed the last word, calling out a Pokemon.

Misdrivius.

"Now, Gold, you don't want me to make Missie use her moves on you ... because, well ..." M trailed off, smirking.

Gold gulped. "I, uh, I, I um ..."

"He's coming with us." Mysteria spoke up for the first time, voice confident.

"Little Miss Kanto Champion's pretty confident, don't ya think?" M smiled.

Mysteria kept calm, in spite of M's words. His all-black outfit made him look mysterious, but to Mysteria, he was just a other Trainer with an attitude, like most of them.

"What are you implying, Micheal?" Mysteria asked.

M gritted his teeth at the sound of his full name. "If you're so confident, why don't we battle? C'mon, I haven't had a good battle in ages. And I know this one would be good."

"You don't have to fight me to have a tough fight. Fight Zeck, or Zack, or Jeremy or, or Ash. Or Espy. Anybody in or group."

M's smile was an amused one, and Mysteria hated it. "But I want to fight you."

Mysteria began to walk away, and stopped when Jeremy and Gold didn't follow.

"You coming?" She asked.

"Huh?" They said. "Oh, yeah!" The ran after her.

The snow kept falling.

. . . . . .  
. . .

"Silver! Ash! Wait up!" Mysteria hurried to catch up to her cousin and close friend.

They stopped, waiting. They expected her to give them some kind of report about Team Universe, shortenned to Team U.

They didn't expect for her to tackle them in a hug.

She let them go. "You guys are the best." She said, and ran off.

"What was that about?" Ash asked.

Silver remained silent.

Jeremy found himself outside of Mysteria's room.

But, why was he here? He really didn't know.

"Hey, Mysteria, you in there?"

"Coming!" She called, and openned the door. "Hey! I was just going to see you!"

Jeremy found himself in uncharted territory. Mysteria had never ben this bubbly or excitable before.

"Um, cool." Jeremy rubs his head. "Soooo, what's up with the case?" He nods towards her half-packed suit case. "Wait ... you're not ... leaving, are you?"

She's quiet for a good while. "I have to go, J." She says, using his nickname. "It's getting too dangerous. Team U's creating chaos everywhere!"

He finds himself sitting on her bed, stunned. She's actually leaving him ...

"I'm coming with you?" He says. It was meant to be a statement, but came our a question.

Mysteria shook her head, and sat down next to him. They were so close ...

"I'm sorry, but this is my mission." She held his hand, and looked at him, locking gazes.

Jeremy hugged her, tears streaming down his face. "But, you might not come back ..."

He felt Mysteria's tears on his shirt, and realized she also knew this.

He felt her nod, "This isn't a there and back again mission, Jeremy." She said, voice breaking.

A sudden thought accured to him. "You weren't gonna say good-bye to me, were you?"

Mysteria pulled away from him, and looked at him, eyes misty. "Jeremy, I, I can explain-"

"YOU WEREN'T GOING TO SAY GOOD-BYE TO ME!?" He yelled, suddenly angry.

"Jeremy, I-"

"YOU WEREN'T GONNA SAY GOOD-BYE TO ME!" He screamed it, now, enraged.

"Jeremy! I'M SORRY!" Mysteria was screamun as well. "IF YOU WOULD JUST LISTENNED YOU'D UNDERSTAND!"

He stopped just long enough to look at her, and realized she was torn, and afraid, and angry. She was confused and in chaos.

His whole expression changed. "Mysteria, I-I'm sor-"

"Stop." Mysteria snapped, putting in the last of her stuff, and snapping the bag shut. "Just. Stop."

Jeremy looked at her, and I mean really, truly, looked at her. "Mysteria ..." his voice was full of sadness.

She went to her balcony, slipping on her coat, and called out her Charizard.

"I really do like you, Jeremy. But this isn't my thing." She felt a single tear slip down her face.

"Mysteria, please!" The boy begged.

But Mysteria shook her head. "I don't wanna hear it, Jeremy. Good-bye."

And with that, she dove over the railing, flying towards the docks on Charizards back on that cold Winter night.

3o3

Okay, third one's up. Review and sorry to Espy for not being in this chapter. Next one will include you, promise! 


	4. Chapter 4: In The Last 48 Hours

# The War Chapter Four: In The Last 48 Hours. #

Espeon: All righty, let's get right to it! JJ and Alex are busy with school and Holy Week, so they've left me and MLB in charge.

MLB: Yep, okay, let's begin.

# Chapter Four: In The Last 48 Hours. #

Mysteria's eyes adjusted to the darkness of the Hoenn warehouse fairly quickly. It had taken her more than a week to track down a Team Universe grunt, and about an hour to convince them she would make a good Team member.

"At what do you excel?" Asked a Team U leader.

Mysteria smiled sweetly before saying, "Master manipulator, battler, actor, and much, much more." She leaned forward, "I can get you into the High Places you only imagined about getting into before."

The leader, a young man named Liam, leaned in, interested, "Resumè?"

Mysteria slid a thick file towards the woman, "I've got some business to take car of, so you can get back to me on that. Here, tomorrow, eight o'clock.  
Sharp."

She walked away, knowing that Liam would come. Not only was her resumè impresive, but the aura she emitted was a mysterious one, and she knew that's just what he liked. Of course, if he began to fancy her, that would be a problem but, one step at a time.

She let her mind wander, to the problems at hand, and then Zeck and their friendship, and Silver, her cousin, and Ash her best friend and all of them.

And the girl thought about Jeremy, the boy she had began to develop strong emotions for.  
She knew that she was running away-something she was not accustomed to-but, she was scared. Mysteria was good at many, many things. Bur she sucked at love.

Her hand flew to her neck, and she touched the necklace that rested against her chest. It was shaped like a Crescent Moon, and had one charm-a trophy-mext to it. Jeremy had said he would add one charm every year.

The necklace was given to her two years ago, and the trophy a year ago. Jeremy had given it to her when she had claimed the title as Champion of Kanto.

She sighed wearily. After checking in to the Pokemon Center, she took a shower and went straight to bed, making sure her pokeballs were well hidden, and that her gun was safely placed on the night stand.

She fell asleep clutching the necklace, softy murmuring, "Good night, J..."

(In Sinnoh)

Dawn sat on a bench, watching her Mamoswine sleep lazily under a bare tree. Her Bunneary danced about with Pachuriso, and Piplup was desperatley trying to reac a Frozen Berry.

Dawn rolled her eyes, "C'm 'ere, Piplup!" She called, and Piplup waddled over. "Here," Dawn secretly handed the starving thing a poffin, "But don't let anyone see!"

Piplup nodded dutifully, stuffing the warm poffin in his mouth.

"But Crystal!" Dawn heard Gold whine, "I'm already in a relationship!"

"Aw, Goldy, you're so funny!" She heard a crazed girl say, "But, I know. It's you and me!"

Dawn giggles. She stands as Paul walks over to her. "That girl just can't get a clue." Paul jabs a thumb in Crystal and Gold's direction.

They hear Zeck run out after Gold and Crystal, "Hey! Leave Gold alone! He belongs to ME!"

They hear Crystal sigh, "Why don't we battle for him?"

A few minutes later, Zeck calmly states, "I won."

"You CHEATED!"

"I did no such thing." Zeck says, outraged.

No one seems to notice as M grabs Gold by the collar, dragging him away while whispering, "Time for a game of Truth or Torture!"

Paul and Dawn run to break up the fight, all the while thinking, 'I miss Mysteria.'

. . . . . .  
. . . .

Espy stands at a doorway, her hair blowing in an unsden breeze. "Hey," Sne hears a voice behind her.

Whizzing around, she's not surprised to find Jeremy, Ash, Misty, and Silver standing before her.

The rest of the gang is outside playing, or training.

The four people stood next to her, and finally Ash said, "The Glo-Wise, if only the Fione Region knew about it, then how'd Team U find out?" All the others looked at her, waiting.

Espeon knew this question would've come up sooner or later, and so, she answered without missing a beat, "Because they had inside intelligence."

Now, this was like saying that Fione's security was no good, and THAT was like saying that Espeon was a horrible Region Leader.

So, when she said this, she surprised everyone.

Even Silver.

. . . . . .  
. . . .

"That was risky, you know, walking away from a Captain without giving a proper good-bye." Liam said to Mysteria the next day. He smiles, "I like risky."

Mysteria smiles as well, and says, "So I take it you've accepted me?"

Liam holds up one finger, saying, "My, my, calm down, Joselyn!" He says.

The undercover name Mysteria had picked was her mother's name. She looks momentarly deflated until he says, "I'm just teasing." He grins, grabbing her hand. She has to restrain herself from slapping him. "You're in. C'mon, let's go."

So, that's what's happened in the last fourty-eight hours.

We just thought you would need some catching up.

4o4

Okay, four's up. Watcha think?  



	5. Chapter 5: Kidnapped!

# The War Chaper Five: Kidnapped! #

Short note: IF YOU HAVEN'T READ 'THE PAST OF ZECK' THEN PLEASE, RAD IT! IT SAYS A LOT OF THINGS YOU NEED TO KNOW!

Now, let's get started.

# Chapter Five: Kidnapped! #

~Mysteria's POV~

The rain falls gently as I make my way towards the Team U base for the second time this week. I try not to think about Jeremy, since it just hurts to much, and I end up having to punch something-or someone-to get the pain out.

Instead, I focus on the rain drops, because they sooth me. I smile softly, recalling the time Silver, my cousin, teased me because I love thunder storms and rain, all kinds.

Silver...I miss him.

Oh, there I go again, missing people. I mentally kick myself. How'd I let myself get so weak? I'm not supposed to get close to anyone!

You know what I hate? I hate the fact that I'm so quiet, but my thoughts are SO loud and take over every corner of my mind. I wish I could just scream all my deepest, darkest thoughts to everyone. I would feel so much better. Yeah, I've tried writing down my emotions and thoughts, but it don't work.

Someone taps my shoulder, and I whiz around, surprised to find a green-haired boy standing in front of me, "Drew?" I ask.

He does that famous hair flip that, when I was younger, had me really falling for him. But not anymore. "The one and only." He smirks.

After a quick hug, I ask him, "What are you doing here?" To which he replies, "I'm the guy you're gonna report to, just wantd to let you know...Joselyn." He winks.

I throw my head back, laughing at my child-hood friend. "Really? That's great! Hey, look, I gotta go, Liam said he needed to tell me something, talk to you when I got something?"

Drew nods, "Yeah, okay, bye."

I watch him till he disappears at a turn, and continue on towards the Team U Base, positive that, whatever that vicious team was going to throw at me, I would handle it, easy-peasy.

Man, you wouldn't believe how wrong I was.

. . .  
. . . . . .

~Zeck's POV~

"Zekrom! Please!" I beg, as my giant legendary pokemon shakes its massive head.

'No, Zeck, I refuse to blast Crystal out of the sky.' He says, 'It is toally irrational.'

"Will you blast M out of the sky, then?"

'No.'

I sigh, kicking the dirt, "Dang it."

I leave Zekrom-since the giant lazy-head wanted to ake a nap-under a tree,and take a walk into the city. It's not that cold anymore. While there, I see my brother, Paul, with Dawn.

They spot me, and walk over, "Hey, Princess," My brother smirks.

"Hey, Cactus Boy," I answer, laughing when he says, "Don't call me that!"

Dawn looks confused, "Cactus Boy? Why do you call him that?"

I shrug, and Paul says, "That's our secret...DeeDee," He smirks again.

As the two get into a fight I slip away. So many people...it's getting overwhelming without Gold or Zack or Mysteria here.

I find myself at the docks, and walk by big and little ships, feeling like a small ant in comparison to them.

I try to read the letters of the name of one ship, but I find that my white eye is having trouble reading things, and the name looks blurry. I decide to ignore this alarming fact.

I'm about to turn around and leave, when somebody grabs me from behind, covering my mouth. Immediatley knowing what's happening, I bite her hand while elbow striking her in the gut.

I whiz around, facing my foe. "Sarina," I say, narrowing my eyes at the woman.

Sarina grins, her green irises glinting at me evily, she stands, and flips her long, straight, dark red hair out of her face. "Zeckariah! It's been a while, hasn't it?"

In response, I punch her. She stumbles back, and raises a hand to check for blood. It comes back red, since her lip is bleeding. "Why you little b-"

"Yeah, yeah," I cut her off, "I don't wanna hear it."

Sarina smirks, "Really? Well, then, hear this: Squa Fifteen! Firmation Number X5!"

I find mysef surrounded, and the Grunts tie me down, gagging me, and dragging me onto a ship. I struggle, coaxing my shoe to fall off. It does, and no one seems to notice.

I watch as it's kicked and spun off the deck and into the sea, where it floats before sinking.

Great.

So, I guess you could say, I've been kidnapped.

. . .  
. . . . . .

~Paul's POV~

Troublesome (Dawn) and I decide we need some peace and quiet, so, we make our way to the docks, 'cause everyone knows that's the quietest place on a Sunday (no ships coming, no ships going).

When we get there, we sit at the end of the docks in quiet peace. Suddenly, Troublesome speaks up, "Look, Paul, what's that?" She asks, pointing.

I follow her finger down to a nail, a flip-flop is hooked on it.

Zeck's, flip-flop.

My eyes widen, and I fish it out of the water. Then I stand up. "C'mon, Dawn."

"What's wong?"

I glance at her, and then back at my older sister's shoe, worry bubbling up inside of me. I know I look grim when I say, "My sister...she's been kidnapped."

. . .  
. . . . . .

~No One's POV~

"What do you mean, 'She's been kidnapped'?" Zack and Reggie ask as Paul holds up Zeck's black flip-flop.

"Oh, well, you know, I mean SHE'S BEEN STOLEN AWAY BY SOME BAD PEOPLE WHO PROBABLY WANNA HARM HER!" Paul pauses, taking a breath, "That's what I meant."

Reggie smiles in spite of himself, but then turns serious once again, "So at the docks?"

"No, Reggie, I'm just saying that to lose precious time, you know?"

"Paul, I'm just double checking,"

"Oh, yeah, nothing wrong with double-checking when OUT SISTER IS BEING SAILED SOMEWHERE TO MOST LIKELY BE TORTURED." Paul says, and Dawn reaches out to comfort him.

She leads him out of the room, nodding at Zack and Reggie, silently begging them to tell Ash, or MLB, or Espeon, or to just, please, contact Silver, Drew, and Mysteria.

And to not find Zeck, because, really, nothing would ever be the same without her.

5o5

So, what'd you think? Reviews wanted! Next chapter should be up soon, if school doesn't tie me down. 


	6. Chapter 6: Future Flicks

# The War Chapter Six: Future Flicks. #

Gold stood under a tree, tears rolling down his cheeks. He wiped them off; Zeck wouldn't want him to cry. But they came again. It was hard to breathe, because of the nippy day, and because of the tears.

He slid to the base of the trunk, head in his hands. How could he leave her? How could he have been so stupid as to have let her walk around by herself? He had been to busy with his own problems to think about the danger Zeck was in.

This was *Sinnoh.* This was the place were the expirements were conducted. Of course, Zeck had been drugged, and hadn't awoken until she was back in Unova. But there were still people who wanted her, because of that dark, dangerous evil the scientists had put inside her. She had the power to destroy a whole Region...but she also had the power to create one.

. . .  
. . . . . .

~Zeck's PoV~

Ugh. I hate dark places. I hate dark, *cramped* places. My knees hurt. I can't feel my arms. OMG! Am I even alive?

Just then, we hit something. "Ow!" I say. Yep, I'm alive. Wait, the pinching thing is to test whether or not you're asleep, right?

So how do you test whether you're alive or not? Eh, I'll just go with the alive thing. Although...I have always wonder what it would be like to-Hey! I'm hungry!

"Ugh. How do I GET OUT OF HERE?" I say loudlly. Don't worry, I meant to do that.

I look around me, and I have squint with my white eye, because I *can barely see out of it.*

I take a look at me hair, and notice the shockingly white colour of my old hair has covered a quarter of my waist-length hair. Wow. So, does that mean...?

"Sarina, ma'am! Let her out?" I hear someone ask. Ugh. Sarina. My enemy.

"Well, duh!" I hear the little b-wait, no, language Zeck, language.

They pry off the cover of my crate (I have decided I don't like crates), and the sun blinds my good eye. They push me to my feet, and I fall down again. What? Two days in a crate, no food (Lucky for me I'm used to it; I've got eleven brothers, after all), no excersise.

They push me up again, "Hey, watch it!" I say, "Jerks."

I spot Sarina and, (gasp), *Mysteria?* The freak? How'd she get here? Wait, she's undercover...don't speak.

Sarina smiles, "Zeck! I take it you haven't met Joselyn. She is Captain of all Johto teams. Joselyn is here to speak to Ghetis on behalf of Archie. Just like I'm here to speak to Ghetis on behalf of Charon. We've become fast friends, haven't we, darling?" Sarina prounced 'darling' without the 'r', making it sound like, "Daaaaaling."

I have to restrain myself from rolling my eyes, "Nice to meet you, Joselyn-The-Joke." I say, knowing Mysteria's fighting back a smile. You know, it was hard to recognize her at first. She has gray contacts on, making her seem even more mysterious, and she died her hair such a dark blue that you can only tell it's that colour when the sun shines on it, and it's up in a complicated bun.

"Well, well, well," She says, "If it isn't the famous Ms. Zeckariah! I've heard a lot about you, love," Wow, she does a mean British accent. It works well with the outfit, and the earings she's wearing...all she needs is a hook, and she could be a pirate.

"Yeah?" I ask, "Well, cut me loose, I'll tell you more."

Mysteria laughs, "Oh, but my dear! I can't possibly do that. You see," Her eyes glint evilly, and for a scond, I'm afraid.

"We need you."

. . .  
. . . . . .

~Mysteria's PoV~

I smile evilly at Zeck, my long-time friend. My rival. My co-host. My now-enemy.

I bet she thinks my dark blue hair is fake, that I died it. I bet she thinks my gray eyes are fake, too. Even the accent. My eyes actually are fake. My hair and accent...not so much. I never like that strange, blue hair. So, I died it. And, my accent, it was too...different.

But once, Jeremt caught me without the dye, and I forgot about my accent...and he like my hair. And he told me my accent was awesome. I think that if I survive this assignmeant, I will keep the accent, and the hair.

Sarina steps up, and puts a hand on my shoulder, "What woud you like to do with her?"

I laugh like a girl, bu like one of those evil-girl laughs, so pretty and...bad.

"Tie her to the front of the ship." I say, smiling at her, "This girl is by far one of the most important chess pieces in this war. She is our Figure Head."

For a while, people stare at me in stunned silence. Zeck looks at me with fear in her eyes, and I look away.

Finally, sarina smiles, "Ah! What an evil and beautiful idea!" She says.

I smiles, then turn to the Grunts, "Well? What are you waiting for? Tie her to the front of the ship or I'll throw you overboard." My eyes narrow, and I finger my Pokèballs. The grunts scurry off, afraid.

. . .  
. . . . . . .

~Espeon's PoV~

I walk up to the Glo-Wise timidly. I'm about to turn around, but I decide against it. This is important. Sweeping the bang out of my eye for the fifth time, I walk up to the Glo-Wise.

"Um, oh great Glo-Wise, I come to ask a great question?" I ask/say.

"What is the question?" It surprises me.

I gulp. "W-will we win the, the war?"

For a moment, nothing happens, and then it says, "Place your hand on my stone."

I do as I'm told, and the Glo-Wise glows brighter. I groan in pain.

Images of the future flash through my mind; Mysteria, tied up and gagged, being thrown over a ship...Zeck, in a glass coffin, not breathing, Gold crying beside her...MLB, bloody and tired, leading armies to war...Jeremy, on a platform, speaking...Me, smiling and laughing...Fione, destroyed...Zeck, standing on a high building, and diving...Zeck, with a wave of her hands, destroying a Region, and Zeck, making a Region...Mysteria, dead on a battle field...and alive with a family...

The images are confusing and tiring and they drain me. I fall t the ground, clutchng my stomach. "Dead...alive...I thought there was only one future..." I whisper tiredly. Glo-Wise speaks, "There is. But there are many ways that future may happen. You will win the war, but one must die in order for it to be so."

I look up, "Who will die?"

It is silent for a long time. "That, I cannot tell you. Leave, now, Espeon, for you are drained."

And I obeyed.

. . .  
. . . . . .

Okay, chapter six is up! Koolkatblaze will be in the next one. Thanks and review.  



	7. Chapter 7: I'm Bored

# The War Chapter Seven. #

Yo! How y'all doin'? Me and my lil' sis are good, yeah. Hope y'all are good. All right, let's get to the show, oh, but, if you want, I'm on Instagram! Ninja_lover_2o2. And my sister, epicforevergirl.

# Chapter Seven: I'm Bored. #

~Zeck's PoV~

I'm. Bored. Really, really, bored. Being a Figure Head is B-O-R-I-N-G, BORING. Ah, my nose is itchy. I can't scratch it, though, since I'm tied up. So, I do the only logical thing. I scream. "AHHHHHHHH! AAAHHHHH!" I say.

One of the Grunts (He's a really nice one who's undercover with Mysteria; Drew is his name.) runs up and leans over, "What?" He asks, wisps of green hair falling into his face.

"MY NOSE IS ITCHY!" I cry, making it clear that if they don't scratch my nose soon, I'll throw a tantrum and break this boat. "Scratch my nose, you bloke!" I say, my Aussie accent clear. Yes, I have an Aussie accent. So what?

Drew sighs, muttering something about crazy girls, and leans down to scratch my nose. I follow his hand, making myself cross-eyed.

"Mysteria says she's sorry, but this was the safest place to put you," Drew smiles.

"Yeah, I know, love. with the cloak and all. But people might still see me, and if they see me..." I trail off.

Drew laughs, "bingo." Then he nods at me, leaning back, his hand sliding down the rails, disappearing in the fog.

I sigh, calling to him, "I'm still bored!" And hear his chuckles fading, "Get me Joselyn, I need to give her something," I add.

. . .  
. . . . . .

~Drew's PoV~

Captain's Quarters ia right turn? Wait, no, left. Ugh. This isn't land! I'm not as experienced! Why'd I take this mission? I really have no idea.

I end up in the Mess Hall instead of the Captain's Quarters. Oh, well, I was hungry anyway.

Ugh, but not for fried chicken. I'm a vegan. I grab a salad, and slide next to a girl that looks a lot like May.

I spot Mysteria at the head table with Serina. Mysteria's lashing out on some Grunt who was disrespecting her. Oooh, poor guy.

The girl that looks like May (Who I've learned, really *is* named May, only it's spelled like, Mai), turns to me, "Wow, Captain J's tough, isn't she?" She asks.

All Grunts call the Captains by first initial, unless talking to them formally.

I nod, "Yep. She's the type the demands respect, see?"

Mai raises a brow, "And you know this...how?"

I bet you're wondering why I'm even talking to this girl. Well, it's not 'cause she looks like May, or has the ame name as May. No, you see, Mai was kidnapped. She doesn't even want to be here, but she has to be here.

I flick a few green hairs out of my face, since the stupid uniform I'm wearing keeps the rest of my hair hidden. Then, I shrug, getting up, "I can just tell."

But Mai is motioning behind me like crazy. She mouths, "DON'T GET UP. DON'T TURN AROUND. DON'T LOOK AT HER. DON'T MOVE." Only, I don't understand. I get up and turn around.

And look right into the eyes of Mysteria. I jump like, five feet in the air. Even though I know she's acting, her piercing stare still scares me. And *nothing* scares me. Well, nothing, that is, but an angry Misty, Mysteria, May, and Zeck. Oi, is that a nightmare.

"Mr. Max," Mysteria says (Yeah, I took the undercover name 'Max', but so what?), "Come with me, to my Quarters, *porfavor.*"

Oh, no. She spoke in spanish. She learned spanish when she was little, so she doesn't have an accent. But, an *angry British girl speaking spanish perfectly* is major scary. Major, scary.

"Yes, ma'am." I squeak.

Then, I follow her out of the Mess Hall, leaing a stunned crew gaping at us.

. . .  
. . . . . .

~Ash's PoV~

"Rain, rain, GO AWAY," Dawn sings, "Come again when I'm dead, okay?"

Misty laughs, but I don't. "Stop that." I say.

"What's wrong, Ash?" They ask me.

I shake my head, Pikachu looking at me curiously, "Nothing. I'm going for a walk." I get up, "Stay, Pikachu," I tell my pokemon. It looks at me for a moment, and then shrugs as if to say, "Whatever".

I leave.

How can I explain to Misty and Dawn how depressed and sad I feel? How anbry? Grrr Mysteria just *had* to take that mission, just *had* to be the hero. I hate her for being just like me.

And then Zeck. Zeck's a hero, like me. Zeck's futre was fortold, like mine. We're alike in more ways than one.

And now they're gone. Dang it, Mysteria! She'll die on this mission. No ands, ifs, or buts. It's, it's not fair. Killing *the* man, it's impossible! And then Jeremy. He's nowhere to be seen.

I sigh, falling down on the soft grass with a dull *thump.*

I really wanna hate those girls. But, it's hard to hate someone, when they've been in your life forever, and your best friends.

And you love them like siblings.

So, yeah, I reall, *really* wanna hate those girls.

But, I can't.

. . .  
. . . . . .

~No One's PoV~

"Dark rain,  
Sunshine,  
Something I don't see.

Star-Crossed strangers,  
So many dangers,  
Such a mystery.

Friendships will be tested,  
Loyalties strained.

Love shall be forgotten,  
In this bloody war of power-hungry foes." Mysteria reads the note in her hand to Drew. Her accent, it's stronger today.

"Um, what's it mean?" Drew finally asks.

Mysteria shrugs, "I dunno. Espeon sent it to me by Spy Mail on her way back to Fione. Said she had, 'Business to attend too'."

"The Glo-Wise?"

"Positive."

"Can I look at the note?"

"Negative."

"Excuse me?" Drew asks in disbelief. "What?

"You can't look at it, sorry. Espeon warned me not to let anyone else touch it, else it will explode. It's set especially for my DNA. You know, Spy stuff."

"Oh," Drew shrugs, " 'Kay."

"Dismissed."

Drew gets up, "Hey, Captain?" He asks, already half-way back in character.

"Yes, Soldier?"

"Don't die out there, please. They'll miss you." And then he's gone for good, because that night, a Charizard comes for him.

. . .  
. . . . . .

It's about midnight when someone comes and ties Mysteria up. Oh, but she put up a fight. It got bloody. Other Grunts had to called in. But, they finally got her.

"What the bloody heck!" The angry British girl shouted, "Let me go, you blasted fools!"

And then Serina walks in. Her dyed red hair makes her look like she's bleeding and those green irises pierce Mysteria.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Spy." She says.

And Mysteria knows her game's over.

. . .  
. . . . . .

Whoop, whoop! Chapter seven, my homies! All right, so, tell me what you think in the reviews? Oh, crap, it's time to go to karate. Bye! 


	8. Chapter 8:

# The War Chapter Eight. #  
*"People are a funny thing, Mysteria. They can twist your heart out, and leave it there, on the side of the road. Or, they can love you, and heal you, and stay with you forever. And, still, they can love you, and leave you. But people ain't good at givin' happiness, M., no, not at all. And the ones that do make you happy, well, those are usually to good to be true, usually end up dead on a dumpster. Don't go lookin' for love, darling. No, run from it."*

-Jamey Bronds.

. . .  
. . . . .

~Mysteria's PoV~

I've obeyed Jamey's advice, but I knew my running from fate wouldn't last long.

I stand here, on the *Nemesis*, Team Universe's ship. Blindfolded and gagged, I cannot see, nor walk. No escape.

Serina stands in front of me, droning on and on about how she had such high hopes for me, but I'm not listenning. I focus on speaking to the Pokèmon of the Sea, coaxing them, to please, help me.

None of them agrees.

Finally, Serina says three words that jerk me back to reality.

"Throw her overboard." And then she flips her long hair over her shoulder, and walks away. "I would stay, daaaaling, but I've go sooo much business to attend too! Good-bye!" And then she's gone.

Jasmine-the Johto woman who's taken my place-unties the cloth over my eyes, allowing me to see, and I take a good, long look at my murderer.

Stunningly beautiful, and she's got that mean, evil presence about her. She has brown hues with eyes that seem to change colours, from green to blue, and even to the lightest shade of brown, and then to yellow, and back again.

Her eyes narrow as she takes me in. I know I look like a mess, with my dishevelled hair, tired eyes, and me being so weak I can barely stand. She's enjoying this. She smirks, and says two very interesting words. "Good luck."

And then she pushes me overboard.

. . .  
. . . . . .

~No One's PoV~

When Zeck hears the splash, she bows her head, silently praying to Arceus. And then she sees her; Mysteria riding on a Tourtiga. "Shh," Mysteria whispers. "I'll cut you loose."

But Zeck shakes her head, "No, M., I can't go. I'm staying."

Mysteria looks like she's about to protest, but finally nods. "Okay." She unclasps a bracelet Zeck had't seen before, and reaches out to tie it around the younger girl's wrist.

Zeck studies the necklace as best as she can. It was blue and silver, and a little heart dangled at the end. "This will help you when you need it most." Mysteria says, and offers no more.

Soon, she was just a speck in the distance. Gone.

Zeck sighs sadly, "This would be the time when a sad song played." She murmured. Then she hung her head to a long-awaited sleep.

. . .  
. . . . . .

Mysteria's asleep on the Tourtiga's back, when suddenly it's kind voice rings in her head, "You've go a visitor, Mistress." It whispers in a small voice.

Mysteria awakens, and she finds one of the most beautifulest Pokèmon she's ever laid eyes upod. She bows her head in respect, as the Cresselia nods to her, ever formal. "Mysteria Juanez." She says, sweet voice echoing in the Champion's mind.

"Yes?" Mysteria asks.

"You wish to end this war, do you not?"

"Yes, Mother of the Moon, I do." Mysteria says quietly.

"Then come with me for a while."

Mysteria looks up in shock, "E-excuse me?"

"Come with me," Cresselia repeats, "Until the War is at its worst. Become a Hunter for me, until you are needed most."

Mysteria had heard about the Hunters. When she was young, she longed to become one. Now she did not. But Cresselia knew more than her. And she did not want to anger the Moon Pokèmon.

"I shall come," Mysteria sighed, "But, I must say good-bye to the one I love most."

Cresselia seemed to smile, "But of course. You shall go as a Moonbeam."

And then Mysteria became a Huntress.

. . .  
. . . . . .

Dark storm clouds gathered as Espeon landed her Pokemon to the ground. Amost immediatley, a young woman with platinum blond hair and dull, slightly angry gray eyes appeared. "General!" The girl salutes.

"At ease, Lieutenant." Espeon smiles as she pushes her bangs out of her eyes. The girl relaxes. "What's up, Ramsey?" Espeon continues, using the Lieutenant's last name. Espeon studies Ramsey, for something seems off about her.

Her full name is Rhinara Fiona Ramsey, and she's Espeon's best Lieutenant. Lt. Ramsey's face becomes serious, once again, and she reports, "Bombings in Ladana, Ma'am. Two died, fifteen injured."

Espeon bristles. "Source?"

"Team Universe, General."

As Espeon walks into the elevator that will take them to the underground Base, she realizes what is wrong with Ramsey. The young woman does not have angry gray eyes, but sparkling blue eyes. Espeon makes sure the elevator is closed and moving before she swiftly pins the imposter to the wall, and whispers harshly, through gritted teeth, "How long did you think you could hide here, fool? Hmm? I'm a General for a reason."

The imposter looks at Espeon darkly, and smiles dispite the situation, "Almost fooled you, didn't I, *General?"* She jeers.

Espeon pushes even more on the imposter's neck, and the girl stops smiling. "Who are you?" The General asks, struggling to maintain her composure.

"Who are *you?"*

"Depends on who's asking."

"That would be me."

"Well," Espeon smiles as the elevator doors open, revealing the situation to half the Agency, "Then I'm your worst Nightmare."

She drags the girl out, and says in a loud, clear, confident voice, "Here is an imposter amongst us!" To the nearest Agent, she says, "Take her and put her in Block C."

The Agent-who's name is Willis-nods, and takes the girl.

To everyone's surprise, the Imposter laughs crazilly, "It's too late! It's too late!" She then starts kicking, still laughing. More Agents come to restrain her as Espeon stares, head raised high, as the girl locks eyes with her.

"Your plan will fail! It will!" She screams, eyes wide, still kicking. Her hair is dishevelled, but she keeps screaming, "Liam will make sure! He will! You'll see! It won't work! It's too late!" But then she's gone, whisked away to Block C, and only a small slip of paper is left in her place.

Espeon walks over and picks up the paper. On it lies three words that greatly disturb her.

*Kill them all.*

. . .  
. . . . . .

*She stands in the middle of the meadow, her knee-length blue dress making her even prettier as the setting sun shines behind her. She smiles at him, and then laughs, that laugh that he adores. Her flower crown is planted on her dark blue hair, and they match the little daisy designs on her dress. She's barefooted. Even though the scene itself is breathtaking, all he can look at is her. "Jeremy?" She asks, once she notices he's staring. "What's wrong?" He smiles at her, "Nothing, Mysteria. In fact," He says, stepping up to her and cupping her face in his hands, "Everything's perfect." And then he kisses her, and it's the best thing he's ever done. He can feel her beam, and they are one, just as he always dreamed...*

"Jeremy, Jeremy! Jeremy wake up!" He awakens to the sound of a whisper, directly above him. His eyes look around him, and he stands. "Who's there?" He asks. No answer.

His dream is far from his mind, now, as he says again, "Who's there?"

Once again, no answer. He decides it was just his imagination. He steps into the bathroom, and splashes his face with water to clear the confusion clouding his mind. As he opens his eyes again, the lights flicker off, and he hears the whisper again, "Jeremy! The balcony! Jeremy, think!"

And then the lights are on again, and the whisper is gone.

Jeremy whizzes around. "Who's there?" He says once again. Then he shakes his head and climbs back into bed.

He's almost asleep when, "Jeremy! Open your eyes!" His eyes snap open. Nothing but darkness.

He heads for the balcony, deciding to obey the voice. "Okay, I'm here, now what?" He asks, feeling stupid. He's talking to no one.

Or is he?

The whisper again, and it's right behind him, warm against his neck. "Think. Remember. See..."

"What?"

"Jeremy! Wake up!" The whisper commands. Then, in a smaller, more desperate voice, it says, "Please...wake up..."

And as Jeremy turns around, he sees her, formed from a Moonbeam. His eyes widen.

"M-Mysteria?" He stutters. "Wha...?"

She smiles, and moves to hug him, thinks better of it, and returns her arms to her sides. "I need help."

"Where are you?" Jeremy asks. He's still staring.

Mysteria considers the question. "Here, and not...here." She smiles, "Not here but near."

The boy nods, confused. "O...kay..." He shakes his head, "Why're you here?"

She steps up clode to him, and when he looks up, he's surprised at how close she is. "I won't be back for a long, long time, Jeremy." She can't meet his eye.

Somethings nagging him. She's a Moonbeam...then he sees it; Her hair shines so brightly, and a shining silver string is braided through her hair. Little bits of some unearthly shining dust lie in her hair, She wears a silver, knee-length dress, and sandals. A bow is slung over her shoulder.

Then he knows, and all he can say is, "How could you?"

She looks so sad, "I-I'm sorry..."

"How could you?!" Jeremy asks again, his voice rising.

Mysteria feels that dreadful feeling of deja vù come over her, and says, "I'm sorry! But you will listen to me."

And this stops Jeremy cold.

Mysteria says, "I had to do it. The Mother of the Moon gave me permission to say good-bye to the person I love most, so let me do it."

Her words run throug his heads over and over again. Love most...

"What?" Jeremy whispers.

But Mysteria's fading. "Good-bye..."

And then she's ggone, and only a little sprinkle of Moon Dust lies in her place. Jeremy falls to his knees, and cries.

. . .  
. . . . . .

Review?


	9. Chapter 9: A Month Later

# The War Chater Nine. #  
*Funny how you wake up in the morning, never really knowing, if this day could change your life. -David Henry.*

A Month Later...

For MLB, life hasn't always been as easy as he made it out to be. His easy-going smile, his endless jokes, they hadn't existed a few years ago. Back then,he would've thought this was crazy. There were times when MLB still forgot to smile, still forgot to be thankful for all he had.

The Champion vaguely recalls a time when he had a Mother, and a Father, and they sung him to sleep. Ah, yes, he remembers; He had a real family. But that was before...before darkness fell on Sinnoh. Before his Mother, Annabeth, died. Before his Father's ship sunk to the bottom of the ocean. Before his sister was kidnapped by Team U.

No, life hasn't been good to Micheal Liam Bronze, but he makes the most of it, for this is his style. He walks to a large window, now, and looks over Sinnoh, and then turns, for the door to his office has openned, and in walks in Malissa, MLB's assistant. "Sir!" She salutes, and he nods, "At ease, Malissa."

Malissa relaxes, "Sir, Armies in the East! Armies in the West! Armies in the-"

"North and South. I've seen, Malissa. I've, seen," And when he says this, one can't help cry a little, because he looks so broken, and MLB never looks broken. "Go get our Visitors. It's time we have another meeting. Call every Leader of every nation, I dont' care WHAT they're up too! Because of our alliance, when one attacks Sinnoh, one attacks ALL Regions."

He excuses Malissa, snd then turns back to the window. He brings a hand up to his throbbing head and whispers, "If I fall, Sinnoh falls with me." And he is correct, for he just happens to be what is keeping it alive.

. . .  
. . . . . .

It's not that long before the Leaders arrive. There's a sad-looking Zack (His sister's not arround, and they lead Unova together), Gold representing Johto, Drew manages to stumble in for Hoenn, there's MLB for Sinnoh, of course. Finally, Espeon walks in, singning papers. A boy stands beside her. He's athletic looking, and the Pokèmon seem to like him, which is a good sign.

Espeon takes her place at the Table of Leaders, where everyone is arguing with each other, "M!" Gold is shouting, "Johto's in major trouble and you call us HERE when it's MY Region that needs the SAVING!?"

Espeon feels angered, as well, "Yeah! I just found out we had an UNDERCOVER TEAM UNIVERSE SPY in my AGENCY! I'm QUITE busy, so this BETTER be SERIOUS!"

And then it's Drew shouting, "Hoenn's in panic! EVRYONE'S turning against each other, calling the cops on each other, and you call me HERE? Espy's right, M, this BETTER be good!"

MLB starts shouting, and Drew gets in a fist fight with Gold. The boy next to Espy tries to calm her, but she flies at MLB, saying she doesn't have time for this. That's when Unova's Leader steps onto the middle of the table, and lets out a piercing whistle.

The room quiets, but then the shouting starts up again. Zack sighs, "Oh, Arceus!" He complains. Just then, Jeremy rushes in, though nobody but Zack notices him. Zack motions for Jeremy to join him on the table, which he does. "Jeremy? Where's Mysteria?" Zack asks, and Jeremy gives no answer, "Yellow and Red are on their way to help me represent Kanto. And Ash and Misty, too. I'm here only as a ranking spy. I-I'm in no shape to lead a region." Jeremy says.

Zack nods, "Um, help me quiet these overgrown toddlers?"

Jeremy grins sadly, "You haven't changed a bit, man,"

Zack hugs him, "You have."

With that, the two whistle together, and this finally quiets the Leaders. Ash steps up now, for he's been sitting in his chair so quietly, nobody has noticed him. He looks at each Region represntative shamefully, and then at Zack and Jeremy gratefully.

"Look at all of you!" He exclaims, "You all oughta be ashamed o' yourselves! Zeck's been kidnapped, and Zack is here, leading one of the biggest Regions in the world on his own. We have NO idea what happened to Mysteria, and now me, Misty, Red, and Yellow have been left to lead Kanto, and let's face it; We're not meant to be Leaders, we're HEROES! But I can't believe all of you!"

Ash looks at each of them, eyes landing on Drew, "Drew, I KNOW your Region's suffering, but look arround you. Really look! So is EVERYONE ELSE'S. MLB is preparing fo BATTLE. Soon, it'll be US preparing for this. Let's show a little CARING, okay?"

Now he sets his eyes on Gold, "I know your Region is in big trouble, since it's got a lot of Team U members there, but Gold, please, your cousin is a fantastic Leader, and he wouldn't have called you-or anybody else-here, 'less it were important. Espy!" He looks at Espeon, "I don't know exactly WHAT is going on in your Region, but considering the bags under your eyes, it's taken its toll on you. You're tired, I get it. But MLB must have a bigger problem, to call us all here."

He looks at everyone in the room, and if one listens closely, they can hear a quiet, muffled sob, that seems to come from the Moon.

. . .  
. . . . . .

She sobbed. Heartbreaking, horrible sobs that nobody wants to hear or see or cause. These sobs rolled out of her because she'd never really cried before. And for every tear that rolled off her cheeks and onto the ground, a new one took its place.

It was a never-ending psychle that started when she saw her best friend Ash Ketchum lecture those Leaders. It hit her, then, that Ash was no longer a young boy. The War, his travels, they caused him to grow up much too quickly. Caused *her* to grow up too quickly. She realizes, now, that Ash and Misty and everyone else didn't get a childhood.

Mysteria doesn't feel bad for herself, because she asked for this life, asked for it all. Now she watches as a heartbroken Jeremy explains why she isn't there, explains her deal witn Cresselia.

Ash punches a wall, so hard in fact, that his hand goes right through. MLB doesn't seem to mind, though. Misty rushes to comfort him, saying that Mystria will be fine, that their best friend knows what she's doing.

Myseria hopes she's right. The girl stands, leaving te edge of the Moon. Believe it or not, she now lives on the Moon. Her vision is so good, she can see (and hear) people on Earth as clearly as if she where right next to them. But there's sonething else she can see, too: Strengths.

See, every girl (For Cresselia takes only girls) on the Moon is given a gift. Mysteria, who is now the Lieutenant of the Hunters, was given the gift of Strength. She doesn't give out just any strength, she gives out the sgrength people need right at the moment. The strength to lead, the strength to love, strength to win, strength to rise above. Any strength that anybody needs, is what Mysteria gives.

She walks back to camp, and is met by Bianca Ramoza, a young hunter, and Giver of Hope. Every girl on the Moon has made a deal with Cresselia; Once this deal is fulfilled, they may return to Earth. But there is a catch: They must keep up their work as Givers, and every summer they must return to the Moon for one month. And when they die...they won't go to Heaven, but become immortal Givers.

Bianca looks at Mysteria, and puts an arm arround the girl, "Oh, love, 's alright. It'll all be fine," She keeps whispering words of encouragement in the Lieutenant's ears, and they're so beautiful, so hopeful, that soon Mysteria is smiling again.

"Ma'am!" A girl-about sixteen-says, walking up to Mysteria and saluting. She's Giver of Forgiveness. She wears the same outfit as Mysteria, but only Mysteria has the silver ribbon in her hair, for it's a mark of rank. "Cresselia calls, ma'am." The girl nods and walks away.

Mysteria excuses Bianca, and walks towards a high hill, where Cresselia sits. "You called, madam?" She asks.

"War is coming on the Regions,"

"Yes, m'lady," Mysteria says uncertaintly.

"We must help. You will lead the Hunters to war, for I cannot. I must talk to an old friend of mine." The way Cresselia says 'friend' makes Mysteria think that this person isn't a friend at all.

"As you wish, ma'am."

"One more thing, Lieutenant," Cresselia says. "I...you might not see me again. Here. Take this. It will alow all Immortal Hunters to come back to the Moon. Once you Mortal ones are done fighting, you are free. No longer a Hunter till death."

Cresselia handed Mysteria a bright moonstone, and Mysteria looked up at the Moon pokèmon, "M-Ma'am?"

"Go, litle one. That's an order."

So, Mysteria left, and went to ready the troops.

. . .  
. . . . . .

There's a lot of talking and fighting, but they've finally agreed: It's time to call war on Team U.

Green and Silver-who've been invited to the first Battle Strategy meeting; every hero has-speak up, "We're outnumbered, you know." Silver says coolly.

Silence. Finally, Blue speaks up grimly, "Unfortunatley, the numbskull's right."

"WHO YOU CALLIN' A NUMBSKULL?" Green snaps for her boyfriend.

"Calm down, coz! I'm only joking!" Blue rolls his eyes, "Anyway, as I was saying, Silver's right. Team U's gotten many people on their side, and while our armies are master fighters and practically ninjas, so where the Trojans, and look at them!" Seeing everyone's blank faces, he says, "Point is, we're outnumbered, and that don't help us."

Yellow speaks up, "If only Lady were here, she knows everyone!"

Half-hearted laughs fill the room, and suddenly the door bursts open, "Anybody ask for a Dia and Platinum solution?" Dia's voice rings, loud and clear, and in they walk, with many pokèmon in tow, though all water and grass type.

"OH YES!" Red says, but Yellow puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks, guys!" She says, and Lady looks at her apoligeticlly, "I know these tough guys will still be defeated, and what you really need are Human fighters, but it's the best I could do..."

Misty smiles, "It's fine,"

MLB and Espy agree, and so does the boy next to her, who's her boyfriend, Umbreon (Don't ask).

And that's when the door bursts open, and the most beautiful girls (It's the Moon dust) they've ever seen walk in.

. . .  
. . . . . .

She's been locked up and tormented in this rotting cell for little over a month, tortured for imformation she'll never give. Now, a Grunt comes in and utters words that chill her to the bone, "Master Ghetis and Lieutenant Bob wish to speak to you." It's not those words that chill her, it's the way she says it; Like these are the last words she'll ever say to her.

Zeck nods, sticking a sharp wooden knife in her dirty shorts before walking out of her cell, rocks sticking her bare feet. The Grunt follows her from behind, and she sees a girl in a window. Zeck falls backwards, afraid of her.

The girl's eyes...her eyes scare her so much, because they look so crazy and horrible, like a rabid animal. She's thin, so thin that you can see every bone in her body. Her hair is half brown and half raven black, and it's full of dirt and twigs and bugs and rocks.

With a start, Zeck realizes; That girl is...is *her.* Her white half of hair is so dirty it looks brown, but it's her crazy, blood-hungry eyes that make her feel like she's been punched. What's happened to her?

The Grunt looks at her sadly. Mai is the girl's name, and she cares for Zeck, "Oh, sweety, I know, I know."

"This is why I'm always being drugged, isn't it, sheila?" Zeck whispers, "It's why I can't eat with the other cell-mates."

Mai says nothing.

"It'a becaue I'm crazy, unpredictable. Mai, TELL ME!" Zeck grabs Mai and shakes her so hard Mai goes flying backwards and into a wall, knocked unconcious.

Zeck looks at her hands, fearful. She breaks into a run, not knowing where she's going, but she doesn't care. Her human instincts say to go up, up, up to the sun, but there's a wild part of her fighting for control, urging her to go down, down, down.

Zeck races ahead, not of instict or of wild call, but of her own will. She finds herself in a large room, and a door closes behind her. She finds the wild part of her taking over, and drops her hands to the ground. "Zeck! Ugh, I see your grand-daughter could use a shower, Ghetis," Bob says.

Zeck growls and snaps at him, and then reaches out to touch her head, confused. This isn't her. No, no, no, this is wrong. It isn't her. No, no, NO! She covers her ears, screaming, "LEAVE ME ALONE! NO! NO! GO AWAY!"

Ghetis smiles, "Ah, *excellent*. Soon she'll be just like the *all* the others!"

"Brainwashed and obedient?" Bob laughs.

"Precisely!"

Cackles. But all of a sudden, Zeck lunges towards her grandfather, "NOOOO!" She cries, grabbing her wooden knife and aiming towards Ghetis's right eye, the only good one.

Years ago, N sratched his Father's left eye out, and now Ghetis is blind in that eye.

A painful, bloodcurdling scream echoes through the chamber, and Ghetis falls to the ground. Bob looks at him, stunned.

Zeck wastes no time; She grabs Bob, twists him arround, and grabs his knife, "STABBATHA! NOOO!" Bob screams.

Zeck stops, her sane mind kicking in for a moment as she says, "I thought her name was Brianna?"

Bob glares, "YOU KILLED BRIANNA! DON'T TOUCH MY STABBATHA! NOOOOO STBBATHA MY PRECIOUS!"

Zeck took a step backwards, "Ummm, okay then..." Her insane mind told her to kill him, KILL HIM, but Zeck wasn't completely insane yet. She wouldn't kill Bob. She would, however, kill the man that had caused her so much pain.

She walked up to Ghetis, who was groaning, "Nooo," She knelt down and cleared the hair our of his face, "Y'know, I guess I should thank you. If it weren't for you, my parents-N and Touko-wouldn't have met, and I wouldn't have been born, I wouldn't have met Gold. So, thanks,"

She touched Bob's knife to Ghetis's heart, "Say hello too my grandma for me, I heard she was a nice woman."

And then the knife plundged into Ghetis's chest, and he was finally gone.

. . .  
. . . . . .

Ooh, and the plot thickens! Ahh! I killed Brianna, and created Stabbatha instead! Lol I know, I know, you're thinking, "Wtf?" And you're mad at me 'cause you loooove Zeck and loooooved Brianna and now you're thinking, "You killed my faorite character how COULD YOU?" Well I DON'T CARE. Go complain to Arceus or something.

Okay, review? Until next time! 


	10. Chapter 10: Death On a Road

# The War Chapter Ten. #

Bwahahahaha hello! I wonder... have you guys seen or read The Hunger Games? Have you seen Austin & Ally on Disney? I'm writing a crossover about them, The Games Of The Star-Crossed Singers. Gooooo read it! Lol free advertisment I know. Soooo, how's everyone liking this series so far? I enjoy writing it!

Alex: C'mon, sis, hurry up!

Me: Oh, shut up. Go date David or something.

Alex: He's at basketball practice.

Me: Whatever. On with... the story... BWAHAHAHAHA.

# The War Chapter Ten: Death On A Road. #

"Look, if we're to surprise Team U., we need a better battle strategy then this! Let Annabeth, Adrestrea, and I come up with a plan! Annabeth will give us the edge we need on tactics and smarts, Adrestrea will make sure we carry the right weapons and have right strategy, and I'm in control of making sure our forces are strengthened by our position!" Mysteria looked at each of the tired-looking people in th room.

Eeryone but the Hunters had bags under their eyes. They where tired. Mysteria gave Salena, known for her persuasion, a look. "Guys, get some sleep. That's an order." Salena said, and her voice had such emotion in it, that almost everyone agreed.

Almost.

As most people walked out, Zack, Gold, Ash, MLB, Espeon, and Jeremy stay, although their eyelids do feel slightly heavy. Ash manages to shake of the charmspeak first. "How close are they?" He asks, standing up slowly. He looks unstable, and Mysteria puts her arm around him to support him. She hesitates to answer, and Ash looks up at her tiredly, "How close?" He asks again, this time more forcefully.

"They're in a small town by the ocean." Mysteria sighs, "Liam, a guy I knew, contacted me. Said the War won't happen if we call the White Flag. But I'm pretty sure we're all thinking the same thing; Either we go down fighting, like the Trojans, or we win. Right?"

Gold slams his fists on the table, "Who are the TROJANS?"

But Mysteria's already turned towards MLB. "Micheal, how many men do you have?" MLB sighs, "Barely ten thousand. We're fixing to lose with war, M., and Zack told me Team U's called war on Unova, too."

Zack's been on the phone, for a while. Finally he hangs up and says, "Team Universe is retreating."

"What?" Everone asks at once.

Zack nods, "Zeck got out of their prison. She killed Ghetis."

Mysteria rushes to a window, and Espeon and Jeremy look at her. She looks out towards the ocean.

Liam turns n her direction, and holds a telescope to his eye. He spots her, and lowers the telescope. Liam smiles and waves, "Long time no see, old friend. Aen't you a sight for sore eyes. The dead are gonna like you."

Mysteria grins, "They'll like you, too."

. . .  
. . . . . .

~Zeck~

Run. That's all she can think. Run, get aws. Flee. Somewhere in the back of her mind there's a voice telling her to stop and think, but she's to shocked, stunned, hurt, to really listen.

Zeckariah finally slows, and looks around, bloodshot eyes hungry for food. Excrutiating pain circles through the girl's right foot, and her left arm tingles warmly as blood trickles down it slowly but steadily. "M-my name is Zeck, Zeckariah Unovain..." She murmurs, sitting down with difficulty, "I-I'm seventeen. I have eleven brothers and no sisters. My boyfriend is Gold. I am the Leader of Unova. I was captured by... by Team Universe. I got loose. I killed Ghetis. I'm running for my life. I might die. I am *going* to die." She sighs.

But saying all this has reminded her, has put her in a better, safer, state of mind. She stands, wobbly, "C'mon, Z-girl, you can do this." She takes a breath, and steps out of the woods. Zeck gasps.

Standing before her is a beautiful cliff. She looks below, and suddenly a darkness overpowers her, filling her escence. *Destroy,* it is telling her, *destroy.* She waves her hand over the cliff, and the stone on her chest begins to glow an evil black.

Zeckariah brings her hands up, and there is Zekrom, and evil look in his eyes, because his owner has been Taken, and now he is Taken as well. Little by little, behind them, rocks switl about, smashing each other, destroying trees, hurting pokèmon, and more.

Zeck can feel her personality slipping away, and she falls to her knees. Behind her, the sky is darkenning, thunder roaring and lightning smashing things to bits and pieces. *More* the Dark Demon orders, but behind her a voice screams, "ZECKARIAH UNIVAIN, ENOUGH!"

. . .  
. . . . . .

~Third Person~

It's a long while before she turns, and what they see scares the Heroes, who've made it here as quickly as possible. They see... Nothing. Her eye are an empty void that takes darkness and evil and gives her power. "ZECK!" Gold cries, "IT'S ME! GOLD!" He rushes forward, but MLB and Jeremy hold him back.

"No, coz," MLB says firmly. Espeon and Umbreon are struggling to keep the harmed pokèmon from panicking, and Zack has called Reshiram out.

Mysteria takes a tentitive step forward and another, "Hey there, Zeck. I need you to do me a favor, okay? Zeck? Open your eyes, just for a moment. Look at me, sweety. Look." And her voice; It's so compelling, so full of strength, that the Demon in Zeck restrains itself for a moment.

Mysteria rushes forward, and places a cool hand on Zeck's forhead. But the Darkness to quickly, and Zeck tries to push her off. Mysteria hangs on, clutching Zeck's face, pouring hopeful strength into her.

But she's drained, and eventually Zeck pushes her off. Mysteria goes flying backwards, right into Jeremy. She touches his face, "To... to.. weak..." she manages to mutter. Jeremy shakes his head, "No, no, you're not..." He says.

Suddenly there's a searingly bright light behind Zeck, and an eerily dark one in front of her. "Darkrai!" Cresselia shouts, and Darkrai nods, "I know, I know!" He thrusts a hand into Zecks body, and she goes limp.

All of a sudden, a piercing scream echoes through the Region, and it comes from Zeck. More screams. "What's happening?" Zack asks, and Espeon shrugs, "I don't know."

Cresselia turns towards Zekrom, and her voice is full of raw fury, "I SHALL BE YOUR UNDLING, DEMON!" One can't be sure whether she's talking to Zekrom, or the Darkness who's Taken him. After that it's all a blur. Zeck falls unconcious into Gold's arms, Mysteria staggers to her Hunters, Darkrai rushes to Cresselia's aid.

But really, with Zack commanding Reshiram, and Darkrai helping Cresselia, it's the Moon Pokèmon who does all the work. And finally, the demon escapes Zekrom. Cresselia's badly injured, and she sinks to the ground. "Hunters..." She utters, "Come forward..."

"Yes, ma'am?" They ask timidly as Cresselia sighs. The Moon seems so much darker, and her light is fading.

"I'm leaving... and you must all keep my promise." Cresselia seems to smile, and all the Givers nod. "I... I'll need, need to give my spirit to one of you... to keep the Moon alive..."

No one steps forward, for they know that this means being Immortal right then and there. It means never aging, never dying. It also means never marrying.

"I... I'll do it." Mysteria finally says. All Hunters turn to her, and behind her, Jeremy looks up, face in agonizing pain.

Cresselia smiles, "Very well. Mysteria... I give you the power of the Moon." A sudden light envelopes around Mysteria, and she can feel the light entering her, so bright, so welcoming... but Mysteria feels sad at that moment, for she can never be with Jeremy.

And then someone's pushed her out of the way. "L-Laroza?" Mysteria says, and Laroza turns around. She's an Immortal girl who represents Sacrifice. "You've got a life, M., let me take this for you."

Mysteria nods, and stands. She slides the moonstone out of her pocket, and gives it to Laroza. Soon, the Immortal Hunters are gone, and only the Mortals remain. Mysteria turns and sees Jeremy. She gives him a watery look, and Jeremy smiles slightly.

Just then, the rest of the army arrives. The Hunters and MLB go lines up the troops, while Jeremy goes help Espy and Umbry with the pokèmon. Zeck sits up, "What's going on?"

"Shh," Gold says gently, "You're injured."

Zeck stands, and takes in the damage around her. "Did I do this?"

Silence. "Yeah... but you won't do it again." Zack finally said.

Ash sighs, "Team U's on the horizon. Since they chose water travel and not air travel we got here before them. With Ghetis gone, they're messy. But not for long." Once again, Mysteria's struck with grown-up Ash has become.

"Amanda! Show them Sequence 22!" Mysteria orders, and the young girl scurries of to teach the men and pokèmon the Strategy.

When it's clear Zeck is stable, people leave her to attend other more pressing matters. Suddenly, a sharp, intense tapping reaches her ears. She listens closely, and realizes it's Morse Code, something she learned as a child. "Die, Zeckariah," Zeck understands, "And we will surrender."

Zeck knows it's a trap, but she stands. Hobbling to the middle of a rundown rode. She raises her hand, and waves them in a way that would remind you of a Wizard casting a Spell. Zekrom rushes to her side, and suddenly a white glow envelopes the entire Region of Unova.

When the glow dies, Zeck is lying on the road. Gold rushes to her, and so does everyone else she knows. "Gold?" Zeck whispers, touching his face, "Love you..."

And then she's gone.

Jeremy hugs Mysteria, and she cries into his shirt. Ash looks around him, tears in his eyes. Zeck repared Unova. It looked beautiful, betetr than before. Trees green, grass healthy, flowers colourful. And when Ash looks closely, he can see a slight glow coming from right above them. A forcefield. Ash smiles sadly, and turns back to Zeck.

He stands and faces the Army. "Here died Princess Zeckariah Univain," He said loudly, "She died restoring and protecting Unova. She died a death on a road."

And the army hung their heads in mourning.

. . .  
. . . . . .

Bwahahahaha! Zeck is the one that died! Teeheehee! Will she come back to life? IDK! Read and find out! 


	11. Chapter 11: Looking Back

# The War Chapter Eleven. #

Hey! It's been a while, hasn't it? I'm thinking this is gonna be extra-long or short because it's the FINAL chapter! Tee hee hee! Haha anyways, I wonder how many of you are mad at me, about making Zeck die. If you ARE mad, then guess what? I DON'T CARE HAHAHAHA!

Disclaimer: Alex and I own nothing but the plot of this story, and our epic OCs.

# Chapter Eleven: Forever Rhymes With Never. #

*~Cousin's Survival.*

"All right! Men, fight bravely! This shield has been up for two days, giving us forty-eight hours to prepare for battle!" MLB shouted to his ranks. "The shield is weakenned, and Team U *will* attack. Fight with your life. Fight for your country."

The men of the Armies of Sinnoh, Unova, and all other Regions let up a cheer.

MLB has been chosen to lead the Armies. Espeon and Umbreon will lead their spies. Since Laroza's gone back to the Moon with her Immortsl Hunters, Mysteria will lead the Mortal Hunters. Jeremy will lead the spies of Kanto, and the rest of the Heroes will fight any way they'd like.

Gold is staying with Zeck's corpse, keeping it frozen in a glass container that will not let her body decay. He keeps looking at her, daring to hope that she'll wake up.

Although everyone knows she won't.

MLB pats his cousin's shoulder, "Coz, grieve. Go ahead. Just... just don't get yourself killed, 'right?"

Gold nods. He wouldn't do that to MLB. Never in any millenia. "I-I'll be okay," His voice cracks.

MLB nods solemnly, and walks away.

"No, you won't," He whispers. "None of us will."

. . .  
. . . . . .

*~Spytastic~*

Espeon and Umbreon have always made a great team. They've always been compatible.

Commanding their spies is simple for them. Their relationship was not. Espeon thought plainly, she was a cut-to-the-chase person. Umbreo was more of a thinker, quiet and in-control in his own way.

Yet they fell in love.

And they stayed in love.

. . .  
. . . . . .

*~Mai I help you?~*

The battle was in full swing. Hunters using their Gifts on both Team U and their allies, and shooting arrows. Spies hiding in the trees and dropping down when a Team U person got close.

It was chaos. People falling, peramtics weaving through the battle. Some are shot down.

Mysteria yells at her troops, her voice calm. But inside she's panicking. Her chest hurts from giving out so much Strength, bur she pushes on stubbornly. "READY THE ARROWS!" She yells.

Arrows are notches into bows, and Mysteria readies her own. "FOR CRESSELIA!" She calls, and th Hunters join her cry. "AIM! SHOOT! FIRE!"

The sudden, almost deafening *WHIZ** of the magick silver arrows hitting many unlucky Team U ranks is a welcome surprise to the ranks of the Regions.

Ash, Jeremy, Drew, Silver and Zeck turn to their spies and give one simple order. "Attack."

They drop from the trees so silently that they seem to float. One catches a woman about to kill a young looking boy from Fione, and strikes him. "Never." She says as she helps the boy up.

"You okay, kid?" Mai asks, concerned.

"Y-you're from Team U!" The boy struggles to get away. How he knew, Mai would never know. "Yeah. I WAS Team U. They brain-washed me. But I snapped out of it. I'm good, now."

Mai could tell the man didn't really believe her, but he was to tired to object. Mai took his arm, "Let's get you some help, hmm?"

Together they stumbled off the field.

. . .  
. . . . . .

*~It'll Be Okay~*

Ash is tired. He stumbles towards Misty, who rushes towards him, "Ash! Come here!" She pulls her tired, bruised and bleeding boyfriend into a hug, savoring the moment, because she knows it might be their last hug.

"Ash, shh..." She whispers, and Ash nods, pulling away. "We're losing." He says. Misty's eyes widen. "What?"

Ash nods, "It's slow, but we are. Our forces are falling, the Hunters' powers are draining. Our spies are having trouble taking down the forces," He looks up, "Team Universe got more recruits than we thought."

Misty sighs, putting an arm around Ash, "Don't lose hope. It'll be okay."

Ash nods tiredly.

"...It'll be okay..."

. . .  
. . . . . .

*~Reinforcemeants.~*

Mysteria yells at her troops, sending some to sleep, and sending some to work. Not one Hunter has realized that she hasn't slept at all. Her strength is what's keeping her from falling asleep.

"Ma'am!" A girl shouts, "Our forces are falling rapidly!"

Mysteria huffs, "Reinforce the weakest section. Hunters! Man your weapons. We are hitting the battlefield."

. . .  
. . . . . .

*~Overtaken.~*

It's such a surprise, the sudden clash of guns and swords from the Hunters, and the swift commands they give their pokemon. But it's not enough.

Soon their overtaken.

Mysteria grips her own sword, her pikachu-who stands on her shoulder-shooting thunder. Her Ivasaur ties up many of the opposing army's forces.

Ash's pikachu fights besid her's as Ash tried to shoot down a man who's fighting MLB and winning.

Sudenly, from behind, Mysteria feels someone about to strike and turns around, parrying just in time. The man sneers, "Angard."

They circle each other for a few moments. Without warning, the man attacks, and Mysteria's side burns. She realizes blood is gushing from her right side. Angry and hurt, she narrows her eyes, trying to block out the dizzying sensation hitting her. She strikes the man, but he dodges. This accurs again and again, until Mysteria realizes the best tactic is to wait for him to strike.

She does.

He strikes, she parries. He aims, she steps aside. Suddnely, she's got his sword pressed against his own neck, her sword pushing against his. "Never touch a Hunter," She grits.

His body falls with a dull thud.

. . .  
. . . . . .

*~Loving the Hurt.~*

Jeremy staggers out of a tent. He's been visiting hurt soldiers. Suddenly, he sees her, stumbling into camp. "MYSTERIA!" He calls. She looks up at him, alarmed. "Jeremy..." She whispers, and then staggers into the healing tent. Jeremy follows.

"Mysteria!" He says, sitting next to her when he enters the tent. "What happened..."

Myseria offers no explenation as Brock himself bandages her arm. "She was struck in battle, Jeremy," Brock says gently, "Nothing serious, thank Arceus."

Jeremy nods. When Brock leaves, he pulls Mysteria close, whispering in her ear, "Shh, it's alright. It's okay."

She nods into his chest, then pulls away, "I need to get to my Hunters." Then she stalks out of the room, hurt shoulder and all.

"I love you." They both whisper at the same time, though they don't hear one another.

. . .  
. . . . . .

*~Winning and Losing.~*

Spell-binding. That's how everyone feels when Reshiram hits the field. Along with Zapdos, they shoot everything on sight.

So many fall in one blow. But more take the fallen one's places. The Region's soldeirs fight best they can, but so many Universe warriors overtake them. Everyone's bloodied and bruised and hurt and tired.

But with a sudden, blinding white light, it's over. And I mean *over.* To this day, nobody knows where the remaining of Team Universe disappeared too. Though some say Arceus transported them to hell.

Yes, standing before them was Arceus, all legendary Pokèmon beside him, for once not fighting. The all gave out one roar, a roar so loud it shook the world.

Mysteria smiled, and fell against a boy. Jeremy put his arm around her, but said nothing.

All Legendaries turned to the humans, glancing at them both pitifully and caringlly. Then, without a word, they where gone.

A split-second later, cheers errupted from the ranks.

Suddenly, Gold stumbled over to the Heroes, looking both happy and crazed.

"She's alive," He blurted, "Zeck's alive."

. . .  
. . . . . .

*~Memories~*

Jirachi was gone when they got there.

According to Gold, Jirachi had been given permission from Arceus to grant one wish, instead of waiting eight hundred years to grant three.

Of course Gold had wished for Zeck to live again.

So, there she was, sitting on her own coffin, birds and animals flying around her. And her hair... was white. Suddenly, Zack came running up, and eevryone gasped.

"Zeck!" He cried, picking her up and hugging her. While Zeck's hair was white, Zack's was... green. Like N's.

"What happened to you?" Zeck asked her brother.

"Jirachi took some of my strength to let you live. It caused this." Zack poimted to his green head of hair.

"Zeck... do you know what's going on?" Brock asked cautiously.

Zeck looked up at the sky, then at Brock. "... you had a war ..." She slowly said. She explained all that had happened.

"I-it's like you where there..." Misty muttered.

"Jirachi gave me memories." Zeck shrugged.

Everyone nodded, deciding it was best to leave it at that. The army walked to the center of the blood-filled battlefield, and the Heroes said in unision, "We've won."

. . .  
. . . . . .

*~Looking Back~*

They are sitting on the porch of a small house, overlooking the ocean. Sky and sun blend into one, beautifully complimenting one another.

Ash and Misty are taking a walk on the beach. Dia and Lady are somewhere out back, and Zeck, Gold, Mysteria, and Jeremy are on the porch.

"It's over." Zeck says. Gold puts an arm around her shoulder.

"Over." He echoes.

"No..." Jeremy says. Everyone turns to him, and Mysteria clutches his hand. "It's never done." He finishes.

Everyone agrees.

They wacth the sun until it's done, and Mysteria utters the final words of the day.

"For the first time in my life, I'm not looking back."

Everyone silently agrees.

THE.  
END.

. . .  
. . . . . .

Bwahaha it's over! What did you think? Good? Bad? Tragic? Beautiful? Reviewful?

Bye! 


End file.
